Steven VanClyde
by nann4415
Summary: Steven is a twin vampire and gets puts series of test with his sister and little brother to decide who is the rightful heir to the thrown but what happens when Steven get's confronted of incidents of his past and starts to reveal who he really is. Please read! OC and AU ;p
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **Yo this is my original story It's my first I've ever uploaded I would love feedback on grammar whether it's good or bad I just want to be better! I'm rewriting the first and second chapters because I wrote this last year then my laptop got stolen but I got it back obviously, but the grammar in the first chapter is far from impeccable so bare with me** **until I get around to fixing it thanks, Enjoy!**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: "The** **voice"**

**Prologue: Like a dream**

_It feels like a dream..._

_A never ending dream…_

_Why am I still here?_

_I'm wandering in darkness…I'm starting to forget who I am…_

_Let's see my name is…I can't remember I think it ends in VanClyde_

_My age…I should be around 21 now I don't know how long it's been…_

_Come on I have to hold on to something...anything at least my name…_

**"It's Steven"**

_Steven huh…Steven VanClyde that's a nice name…that's my name_

_I am Steven VanClyde…I remember now_

_I am Steven VanClyde 4th Prince of the vampires, son of Julius and Madeline…_

_Well at least I used to be I don't know where I am or how I got here…_

**"That doesn't matter soon you'll forget why you're here but for now rest up"**

_Rest…I haven't slept since I've gotten here…are you sure that's safe…_

_I'm so…tired…I suppose a quick rest won't hurt…_

**"Yes, rest for when you wake the world you once knew will be changed"**

**1,200 years later**

"I think he's waking up call the doctor!" _Ugh why is this girl yelling…where am I? Some sort of medical facility interesting I'll see how this plays out…_

"Steven? Steven can you here me?"_ Interesting Dad's a doctor this should be real fun._

"No I think I'm deaf can you say that again?" I said glaring at him suspiciously.

"Very funny son, you were at school and fell out of a tree. Your head hit the fence and knocked you unconscious for a week do you remember that much?"_ This fool must think I'm real stupid…Seriously I was in a dark place for years and that voice that saved me…_

"That's Bullshit. I was in some place and this voice told me who I was, I was wandering for years in that place that voice saved me, I know I wasn't at school what kind of gimmick is this! What year is this?!"

"I knew it wouldn't work…put him under again this time I'll do the operation" _Operation? The hell is going…on what's wrong with these people…Damn I'm tied down…_

"The hell what are you going to do to me! Please don't send me back to that place I'll go mad I'll do anything just don't send me back please!"

"I'm sorry that's not apart of the plan you'll only feel death for a minuet then peace you'll be back soon enough…love you"

"Love really? Death? Damn I'm losing grip…my body burns! My skin is going to burn off please stop! I'll kill you all…I'll…kill…you all…please stop"_ I swear when I wake I'll kill you all…_

_It feels like a dream_

_A never ending dream…_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty! This is the first chapter obviously I don't know why I said that but yeah well here it is! Enjoy, thanks!**

Chapter 1: A New Day

"Steven, would you please present your project to the class please?" Miss Jeffrey asked me as she pulled out a clipboard to grade me.

"Alright, my project is a poem based on this past year; I call it nothing left to explain... Unexplained feeling I get when you come around, its weird because I don't know if I truly found someone worth fighting for, I mean at the time I believed I did but then you walked out the door, my friends said I should've went after you, but I simply sighed and said we're through I have nothing else to say and I like it this way, I happy I have nothing left to explain I'm free from all this pain, I've awakened and I'm free to truly be me".

"Umm...It's different but amazing, Steven A+ you're getting their keep up the good work".

The bell rang I walked out of class I walked down the green spiraling stairs to go to lunch. When I got to the bottom I saw Isabel, my twin sister we've always been close to each other I can't recall a day without her. She was walking with some boy who looked like a typical jock; he had his arm around her…normally I would interfere, but I let it go. I walked through the quad to a remote tree hidden behind the library. As usual I checked my surroundings and jumped up to the top of the tree where I tried in vain to get some rest.

"STEVEN!" Destiny yelled up the tree. I slipped from the tree and caught myself with one hand as I straightened my clothes. Destiny I guess you could say she's my best friend she's one of 4 vampires at school I mean she hasn't fully awakened yet but she hasn't been around as long as I have. It's kind of nice having someone besides family you can talk to.

"Why do you consist on yelling…you know I'm always up there you could have just climbed up ya know" I said yawning.

"That doesn't matter! Can you guess what's new about me?" She said swaying side to side with a cheesy smile. _Um let's see well she changed her hair it's still the same texture just it's in a waterfall braid golden highlights… it really looks nice on her, she has new shoes she's still that anklet of her that says something in another language…I don't know maybe just a simple shirt or something._

"Umm well you changed your hair uh you got new shoes and...Uh…you got new clothes?"

"Close, but you're wrong! Steven it's not hard you got 2 out of 3 right come on I'll give you a hint it's on my face"

"Ok is it...OH your eye color changed to purple which means you've awa-"

"Yup I've awakened now I'm finally a full fledged Vampire! Well I guess not as powerful as you being a son of the king and queen but still I'm happy!"

"Congrats Destiny welcome to forever, but I'm not that much stronger I have 3 older siblings so it's highly unlikely that it's gonna be me to become the next king and if I'm the strongest that automatically make Isabel the strongest as well ya know it's that bond we have" I quickly replied.

"Whatever…oh hey here comes Justin and them". I saw Justin walking over toward me and his Posy.

"Yo Stevey-boy how you doin...oh I get it you're hanging with miss princess I see" he smirked showing a half smile. _Justin is I guess prince douche bag he's always trying to find a way to make people tick…I only put up with him because his dad owns a mass of café's around the world I can play my bass at various locations while exploring the world in my free time._

"Don't call me that besides I was just leaving. I'll see you during 5th period Steven"

"Seriously, why must you constantly pester her Justin I mean seriously why don't you like her?" I asked glaring at him.

"I have my reasons and you my friend have a gig tomorrow at 5 at Dave's Café in the Shadow District"

"You know my parents think that music is a waste of time but I'll get Isabel to cover for me" I got up put my hood on and started to walk away as Justin shouted something at me, but I didn't care for his comments at the moment. I sat in the quad and counted birds until the bell rang about 25 minutes later.

The rest of the day was pretty easy, Destiny and I didn't really talk in 5th period I guess she was still annoyed about lunch whatever beef they have it runs deep. 6th period was a pretty basic all we did was talk about winter break. After school I met up with Isabel and her best friend Jessica.

"Hey Steven, how was your day?" Jessica asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uh I would say same as always boring, nothing really interesting happens" I said nonchalantly.

"Well that makes sense you're an very funny person but at school you're like a lifeless being except to Destiny you seem quite interested in her" Jessica nudged me as if looking for the next big scoop. Jessica is like a following notebook she is constantly writing things she has always been the head of the journalism club at school and outside of school she writes official scripts for these lame screenwriters to make a quick buck.

"I'm just happy that I'm not the only Vampire besides you and Isabel at school that's all. Besides she's my best friend nothing more nothing less" I said then I turned my head away as if that would end the conversation instantly.

"You can keep telling yourself that but I can tell you this just because she's immortal doesn't mean she'll wait forever" she said. I pretended not to listen to her. Finally Isabel decided social hour was over and it was time to leave school. She called up our limo and went home to the place where no one would bother me about my school life, a place where there is no real work just relaxation just to me be. Unfortunately Mom came home early.

**Well that was the end of chapter one please tell me what you think I would really appreciate it hoped you enjoyed thanks bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo this chapter isn't as bad as the last one…I hope by next week I'll probably have the first chapter rewritten to make some things make sense with more detail on the random character I just through in and more information on who Steven is like his hair color and such well here's chapter 2 thanks, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Home sweet home**

I walked through the door and realized that she rolled out a blue carpet rolled out leading straight down the hall with tape down the middle of the carpet.

"She really is home" I choked.

"Yup let's get things over with" Isabel said.

We walked down the hall and we reached the festive room with a sign saying come in written on a piece of paper with printing of a 2 year old.

"Well let's go in" Isabel said grabbing my arm and pulling into the room.

The room was decorated in dark blue wallpaper and poorly tapped streamers. On the table was a 15 layer cake that was leaning over to one side, and there were three boxes with my name Isabel's and Jason's as well. I looked at Isabel who was scratching her head at the sad sight.

"Well...umm it's definitely decorated" Isabel slowly said.

"Yup it's definitely...decorated." I walked over to the box with my name on it; it had a nice black ribbon on top. It's the only thing nice in here "I'm gonna open mine up" I said reaching for the ribbon.

"Mom you got me a present?" Jason squealed skipping down the hall. Jason is the youngest out of the family I mean the youngest he is only 112 years old he is the youngest vampire to ever fully awake, I think I'm 3,035 years old I stopped counting after the first millennium so I just go by 16 Isabel probably knows she's my twin after all.

"Yup it's right in here...but there's a catch to it" she said walking through the door. As soon as she walked through the door there was a sense of falsetto that filled the air

"Mother it's great to see you again" Isabel said trudging over to hug her.

"Hey mom" I instantly followed.

"What? My only son doesn't want to give his mother a hug?" She laughed extending her arms for a hug.

"First of all I'm not your only son you have Tyler, Jason, and Kimbley but I'm just glad to see you" I said entering her hold.

"Well whatever, now that the main party is here let's get this show on the road" she said walking over to the three boxes. "In each one of these is a special…how would I say this...Oh! I know, It's a special part of yourselves...it's like truly awakening to being a prince or a princesses vampire really" she paused to think. "You will be sent into you mind and you will be sent to a place unknown to you and given a problem once you figure it out your true powers will awaken...however if you fail to solve the problem you will be engulfed by your other half and well be considered my dinner" she exhaled.

"How long do we have before we are engulfed by our own bodies?" I asked.

"Around 5 hours" she replied.

"So when do we begin?" Jason yawned while stretching.

"Now, go on and open your boxes...just remember when you do it will have begun" Mom said then walked out. We all looked at each other then at the boxes. I was the first one to open up mine.

_Its dark, am I sleeping? Yeah I am, but I'm not in control of my body…what am going on oh looks like I'm waking up._

"It's snowing hurry up Dad you promised me you'd take me!" The little girl yelled. I opened my eyes to see a little girl roughly 7 years of age at the edge of my bed. "Come on already get up get up get up!" She demanded stomping her foot.

"Haha you're just like your mother Natsume" I laughed. Wait this isn't me talking I don't have control over myself? "Alright then Natsume shall we go?" I said. I got up and walked out to the living room and when I turned around Natsume was 18 years old.

"Sorry dad, I am going out with my friends tonight maybe next time" she said as she walked past me then out the door. She came right back in but was now 25 years old.

_This is simple, it's time is of the essence._

**"Is that your answer?**"

_Yeah, but who are you?_

**"Let's just say I'm nobody so you can call me X"**

_Alright then X that's my answer may I leave here now_?

**"Eventually...well I should say when I get the correct answer that is"**

_What do you mean all that's happening is that she is getting older_

**"Well if you would shut up and stop talking to me and pay a little more attention to what's happening then maybe just maybe you'll figure it out"**

I snapped back into my future self to so a room full of blood and dead bodies everywhere.

"Finally my plan is finally in motion I will be the successor of this damn family" My future self laughed.

**"Now do you get it?"** X asked.

_No...First I was a father now I'm some lunatic? What I miss?_

**"Unfortunately, if I told you that would ruin the point of this...even though you are the one who has the power…"**

_Power, what power?_

**"You hold a power that has the option to create your ideal world weather it's for better or worse"**

_How do I use said power anyway and exactly is it?_

**"You can't use it…yet I have to give it to you, but who have to except my terms"**

_First of all before we go any further and I agree to anything show yourself..._

**"Fine"** X said. The room turned pure white and a girl with dark purple hair that went down to her thighs appeared in front of me. She wore a black and red jump suit. **"Now then shall we continue"** she said.

Gladly, now what are these terms? She walked close to me and whispered into my ear then took a step back and held out her hand for me to accept.

_I agree X...let's begin._ I shook her hand…


End file.
